The human spine is an essential load bearing component in the human skeleton. Damage to the spine may render the injured person uncomfortable, disabled or incapacitated, Any injury to the spine will likely cause at least some discomfort, immobility or pain. After an injury to the spine has occurred, it is critical that the spine be given an opportunity to heal itself. Spinal motion in the direction of the injury must be avoided if the injury is not to be aggravated. If no such opportunity to heal is allowed, an injury may never heal. The victim may thus become subject to chronic discomfort, immobility, pain and incapacity. However, because the spine is in constant everyday use, it is continuously subjected to stress which may interfere with the healing process. Accordingly, any device, which will allow everyday use and yet will also provide some protection to the spine as it is healing, would be advantageous.
Spinal injuries are common. Statistics indicate that about one in every four adults suffers at some point from back or back-related problems. Many injuries of the spine occur in the lumbar region of the spine. In common everday activities, such as lifting, sports, extended sitting, and at work, the lumbar spine is exposed to stress, and consequently to injury or re-injury. In certain activities, particularly occupational activities, stress, including torsional stress, may be repeatedly applied to the spine.
The lumbar spine can be injured in essentially two ways--namely, excessive compression or excessive torsion. If the former occurs, the most common result is a damaged vertebral endplate. The lumbar spine is relatively resistant to compression injury. The remedy is preferably rest. Corrective surgery is rarely required.
If excessive torsion or twising occurs, the most common result is a damaged intervertebral disc. In extreme cases, the nucleus of an injured disc may rupture the annulus of the disc and protrude therethrough. Such a protruded disc, or "slipped disc" as it may colloquially be called, may pinch the spinal nerves causing extreme leg pain, or even paresis or paralysis. Corrective surgery to remove disc protrusions or even entire discs may be required. A series of realtively minor torsional injuries if not allowed to heal may result in a significantly weakened disc, whicy may be susceptible to more serious injury. The lumbar spine is more susceptible to injury by torsion than by compression. Continued twisting toward an injured side may aggravate the injury and interfere with the healing process.
Accordingly, any device which can be used to assist in the preventing or healing of a torsional injury would be valuable. Such a device would also be useful to assist in recuperation after corrective surgery. A device, for instance, which could prevent twisting toward a side which has already been injured would be useful. As well, a device which could reduce the risk of torsional injury would be advantageous. For example, a person exposed to repeated torsional stress, say in an occupational activity, could wear the device in order to protect himself from injury.
Commonly, various braces are used to support the lumbar spine after it has been injured. Several well known braces are of the wrap-around corset type. Such corset braces wrap around the trunk of the body in the region of the lumbar spine. Such braces, however, are intended to reduce the compressive stress on the lumbar spine or to totally immobilize it. They are thus of limited value in the treatment of torsional injuries. In addition, they may be uncomfortable and ill-fitting to larger persons.
Rigidly reinforced or rigid frame back braces are also well known. Such braces however completely immobilize the entire spine. A patient using such a brace is rendered essentially disabled because he cannot move his spine in any way.
It would be advantageous therefore if a brace could be provided that was specifically directed to torsional injuries. Such a brace would prevent torsion, or twisting, of the lumbar spine in the rotational direction in which the spine was originally injured or in which it may be likely to be injured. Preferably, the brace would allow movement in all other directions including extension, flexion and twisting in the uninjured direction. Such a brace would resist dangerous twisting during dangerous activity or healing, but also allow for maximum mobility. In addition, the brace should be as comfortable as possible for persons with different physiques.